


EDSA

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, failedcrack
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Sa sobrang pakikisawsaw ni Kyungsoo nakadali siya ng isang Jongin Kim.





	EDSA

**Author's Note:**

> WALANG KWENTANG FIC AND SUPER FAILED CRACK

"Nasa bus na ako, pauwi na wag kang mag alala." 

Ayaw mang makinig ng baklitang si kyungsoo sa usapan ng katabing lalaki at kung sino man ang kausap nito sa telepono ay hindi niya paring magawa dahil sadyang napakalapit niya sa katabi na medyo malakas din ang boses. 

"Oo.. oo." Nilakasan nalang ng bakla ang volume ng cellphone sabay irap na parang reyna. 

"Hmmmm, nasa Cavitex na ko. Basta text kita pag nakauwi nako ha?" Puta?! What?! Cavitex? 

Nagpanic bigla ang imaginary pekpek ni bakla sabay check sa bintana ang kinaroroonan nila. Pero wait, sa EDSA pa naman siya, in front of SM Megamall specifically pero why namang nagsinungaling tong kuyang katabi-

Oooops, teka- medyo nacurious at mabilisang na activate ang pagiging chismoso ni kalbong bakla. 

"Okay Hun ba-bye na." Sabi ni kuya sa kausap sa cellphone.

So Hon pala ha? Halatang may syota na pero why did he lied? Teka, probably he's cheating? Katabi ni Kyungsoo ay cheater? Aba aba, ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa mga manloloko. Nag init bigla katawan ni bakla, ready na makipag away to save someone na niloloko's ass. 

"Kulit mo naman hun, Bacoor na oh." End call.

Bacoor ha? Kelan pa nalipat ang Bacoor sa Edsa? Positive, cheater to. Napa smirk nalang sa inis si Kyungsoo at pasimpleng lumingon para makita kung deserving ba ang mukha ni kuya para manloko, mamaya mukha tong paa.

PAAAAAAK! Pakiramdam ni kyungsoo ay bumukas ang langit kasabay ang pagkanta ng mga anghel ng masilayan ang napaka heavenly at blessed na mukha ng alleged cheater. Yes po, pogi po si Kuyang manloloko. 

Boom! Biglang nakalimutan ni kyungsoo ang galit habang minamatahan ang binatang katabi.

Nakasuot ito ng loose white polo, naka unbutton ang two buttons sa taas at halos magdive na si bakla sa collarbones ng katabi. Shit, mamiiiiiii, biglang umakyat ang mata ni kyungsoo kasabay ang pagdulas ng glasses sa kanyang ilong- kuyang cheater is sobrang pogi, may konting blemishes pero still, nakakamatay parin ang itsura katulad ng kanyang jawline na napakatulis.

Gustong umiyak ni kyungsoo, magpatusok kahit na maloko- wait lang, Kyungsoo quickly gathered his distracted self. 

"Alam mo ikaw-" Napalingon si Kuya at nagtama ang kanilang paningin at muntikan ng mahulog sa sariling patibong si bading. "Gwapo ka sana eh, pero bawas 100 points yang pagiging sinungaling mo."

"Ha? Sinungaling? Sino? Ako?" Gulat na tanong ng katabi, tinuro pa sarili niya.

"Sino ba tong nagsabing nasa Bacoor na?"

"Ah, yun ba-"

"Alam mo kung mag eexplain ka hindi sakin kundi diyan sa kausap mo." Nguso pa ni kyungsoo sa hawak na cellphone ni kuya pogi na napa chuckle. Mama Mia, forget the angels singing kasi chuckle palang ni kuya parang nasa langit na talaga si bakla. 

"Eh kasi nga ganito yun-"

"Guadalupe, Guadalupe! May bababa ba?" Sigaw ng konduktor.

"Kuya Guadalupe ha!" Sigaw pabalik ni kyungsoo sabay irap sa poging katabi. Sad naman at maghihiwalay na sila ng landas. 

Siguro if given a chance, gusto ding magpaloko ni Kyungsoo kay kuyang ito, pero more likely mas gusto niya fubu lang, gamitin siya sa bed at paligayahin. 

Mabilis na napailing si Kyungsoo habang pababa na ng bus, napakalandi talaga ng utak niya, kung ano anong kamanyakan ang iniisip. Masama talaga epekto ng laging pagtambay niya sa apartment ng dalawang baklita ding tropa na sina Baekhyun Bitch at Jongdae pokpok. Next time na magkita sila pagsasabihan niya ito na wag masyadong manood ng porn.

Naglalakad na si Kyungsoo patungo sa Jollibee ng may naramdamang kalabit sa kanyang balikat and oh no it is kuya cheater, sinusundan ba siya ni papa pogi? Papatayin ba siya sa pangengealam? Oh no, kuya mag motel nalang tayo please. Biglang kinabahan talaga si bakla. Nararamdaman na din niya ang pagtulo ng malalamig na butil ng pawis sa kanyang mainit na balat. 

Pero no, strong and independent member ng lgbt+ community si kyungsoo at ipinanganak silang palaban, hindi siya papatalo. 

"Sinusundan mo ba ako?" Matapang niyang tanong with matching masakit na tingin si kuya pogi na naka smirk na sobrang sexy akala ni kyungsoo mabubuntis siya nito. 

"Bakit ikaw lang ba taga dito?" Ngisi ng estranghero. 

"Mauna ka na nga." 

"Bakit ba ang init ng dugo mo sakin?" Tanong ni kuya na naka smirk parin. 

"Kasi nga manloloko ka siguro, sinungaling ka eh." Irap ni Kyungsoo tsaka nag whip ng imaginary long hair niya habang tinulak papasok ang pinto sa Jollibee kahit pull dapat.

Kung sa pag-aakala ni Kyungsoo ay lulubayan na siya ng gwapo eh doon siya nagkakamali, bagkus si kuya ay pumila na din pero sa kabilang lane na walang umo-order. Madaling araw na din, walang tao kaya medyo bakante ang fast food. Hinayaan nalang siya ni Kyungsoo at bumili ng favorite na 1pc spicy chicken with Jolly spaghetti, isang coke float at isang peach mango pie to go. 

Busy sa paghahalo si Kyungsoo ng kanyang spaghetti ng biglang may pumatong ng tray sa harapan niya, napatingin si kyungsoo and hell no, sinusundan siya ni kuya. AFFIRMATIVE. 

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nakaupo ka na eh, ano pa magagawa ko?"

Tahimik na nagpapakiramdaman ang dalawa, pero mostly si Kyungsoo lang kasi comfortable nang nakaupo ang makapal at gwapong mukha ng lalaki. Parehas din sila ng order pero imbes na pies to go, extra large fries naman kay kuya. 

"Jongin pala. Jongin Kim." Pakilala ni papi. 

Pero at dahil malakas ang kalandian sa katawan ni kyungsoo, nagpakilala din siya, kahit manloloko kasi si kuya mukhang mabait naman so why not give him a chance? Makikipag usap lang naman ata.

"So, bakit ka galit sa mga manloloko? May experience ka na no?"

"So, bakit ka nanloloko? Expert ka na no?" Pilosopong sagot ni kyungsoo at napatawa ang lalaki sabay lick sa sauce ng spaghetti sa ibabang lip niya. Puta, sana si kyungsoo naman i lick niya.

"Friend ko yun, nag-aya uminom eh, pero ayaw ko kaya naman nagsinungaling muna ako." 

Wow. Kyungsoo feels like kuya pogi's boyfriend at the moment kasi nag effort si kuya na mag explain? Like why? They're not together just total strangers but why kuya Jongin Kim is honestly explaining things to him? 

But then again, no. Cheaters know their way out of this lying game. 

"Oo nga, tignan mo pa yung mga message niya." Shit amputa!!! Feeling boyfriend talaga si kyungsoo kasi kuya jongin kim once again is trying to prove himself not guilty by pushing his personal phone infront of our marupok bakla.

Nanlaki ang mata ni kyungsoo, suddenly feeling guilty by accusing Jongin Kim of being a cheater. Siguro kung may ikakaso kay Jongin siguro sa sobrang pagka sarap niya. Hay, bigla nalungkot si kyungsoo at nawalan ng tapang. Napa yuko nalang ito at tahimik na kumain ng chicken.

"S-sorry ha." Stutter niya in a low voice pero kuya definitely heard him.

"Ano ka ba. It's fine. Siguro may pinag daanan ka lang." 

Lalong naguilty si Kyungsol kasi who would have thought mabait pala talaga itong si kuya.

"Gwapo ka din kasi kaya naisip ko na cheater ka." 

"Alam mo Soo." Nagulat si bakla kasi bakit may nicknames na? "Hindi naman lahat ng pogi eh manloloko na, bakit lahat ba ng pangit loyal?" Napatawa si kyungsoo. Oo nga, hindi talaga sa itsura mababase ang pagiging manloloko kung hindi sa ugali talaga. "At gwapo pala ako sa paningin mo?" Malokong ngiti ni Jongin.

"Gwapo nga, type nga kita tsaka handa na kong iuwi mo eh tapos-" Late na mag sink in kay kyungsoo na inunahan na naman siya ng dila niya, nangamatis tuloy sa hiya, si Jongin naman naka tingin parin sa kanya at higit sa lahat ang malokong ngiti nito ay sumusobra na. 

"Tapos?" 

"Wala na. Goodbye na. Uwi nako. Puta!" Biglang nag walk out si kyungsoo dala ang pies to go, medyo napatakbo na rin at hindi na lumingon.

Papasok na sana sa pinarang taxi si bakla ng may marahang tumulak sa kanya sa taxi. Natakot tuloy siya sa pag aakalang kikidnapin siya pero si Jongin lang pala na ngayon ay seryoso ang mukha. Nakakatakot at the same time hot, mukha niya ay tipong mambabalibag at nang sa-spank sa kama. 

"J-jongin anong-"

"Tapos ano Soo?" Seryso ang boses ni jongin na tila expectant sa magiging sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

"W-wala nga." 

"Saan kayo?" Abala ng driver sa malagkit na tinginan ng dalawang pasahero sa likod. 

"Kuya Mckinley." Si Jongin na sumagot. 

Seeing Kyungsoo na sobrang shy unlike sa matapang na kyungsoo kanina, medyo na turn on si Jongin. Nahihirapan na siyang magpigil kaya naman mabilis na pinalupot ng lalaki ang kamay sa baywang ng namumulang bakla. 

"Diba gusto mo nang iuwi kita? Iuuwi na kita." Tumango si kyungsoo at naging senyales iyon ni Jongin upang hagkan ang binata.

At shit, hindi aakalain ni Kyungsoo na sa sobrang pagiging chismoso niya ay makaka score pa pala si bakla.


End file.
